


Reflections On Fatherhood

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek writes a letter to his father, Skon, to honor him on the very day his son, Spock, is born.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections On Fatherhood

Title: Reflections On Fatherhood

Author: Terry L. Gardner

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek and it's characters, I just write about them.

Summary: Sarek writes a letter to his father, Skon, to honor him on the very day his son, Spock, is born. 

 

 

Peace and long life, my father,

Today, I am a father. As I gaze upon my infant son, Spock, I think back upon my relationship with you. For many years, Father, we played together, learned together, and worked together. I learned life's lessons and the Disciplines at your knee, in your study, and by your side.

By your example, I came to know how to be a man of principle and virtue, devoted to logic and The Way of Surak. Some of my best memories in life come when I recall the moments when you shared your wisdom with me, guiding me, molding me into the man I am today. You nurtured my soul, mind, body, and spirit. I am proud to be your son.

Live Long and Prosper

Sarek


End file.
